yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Windows 10 version history
Windows 10 is an operating system developed by Microsoft. Microsoft described Windows 10 as an ‘operating system as a service’ that would receive ongoing updates to its features and functionality, augmented with the ability for enterprise environments to receive non-critical updates at a slower pace, or use long-term support milestones that will only receive critical updates, such as security patches, over their five-year lifespan of mainstream support. Terry Myerson, executive vice president of Microsoft's Windows and Devices Group, argued that the goal of this model was to reduce fragmentation across the Windows platform. Rings Windows 10 Insider preview updates are delivered to testers in three different rings. Windows Insiders in the fast ring receive updates prior to Windows Insiders in the slow ring but might experience more bugs and other issues. Windows Insiders in release preview ring is the newest and perhaps more interesting ring for those who want to receive the latest preview updates of Windows 10 and Windows 10 Mobile, but do not want to leave the current branch. PC version history Version 1507 Windows 10 Version 1507 (build 10.0.10240), codenamed "Threshold 1", is the first release of Windows 10. It carries the build number 10.0.10240; while Microsoft has stated that there was no designated "RTM" build of Windows 10, 10240 has been described as an RTM build by various media outlets. It has been retroactively named "version 1507" by Microsoft per its naming conventions for future stable releases of the operating system. The final release was made available to Windows Insiders on July 15, 2015, followed by a public release on July 29, 2015. As of August 2, 2016, the Threshold 1 release is the only available release in Long Term Servicing Branch (LTSB). Version 1511 (November Update) Windows November 10 Update, or Windows 10 Version 1511 (build 10.0.10586), codenamed "Threshold 2", is the first major update to Windows 10. It carries the build number 10.0.10586 and version 1511, referencing its date of release, November 2015. The first preview was released on August 18, 2015. The final release was made available to Windows Insiders on November 3, 2015, followed by a public release on November 12, 2015 to existing Windows 10 users, and as a free upgrade from Windows 7 and Windows 8.1. Unlike the initial release of Windows, this branch was also made available to existing Windows Phone 8.1-devices and the Xbox One and as a preview release to Windows Server 2016, and was pre-installed on new Windows 10 Mobile-devices like the Microsoft Lumia 950. The Threshold 2 release of Windows 10 is supported for users of the Current Branch for Business (CBB). Version 1607 (Anniversary Update) Windows 10 Anniversary Update, or Windows 10 Version 1607 (build 10.0.14393), codenamed "Redstone 1", is the second major update to Windows 10 and the first of the four major updates planned under the Redstone codenames. ZDNet|last=Foley|first=Mary Jo|website=ZDNet|accessdate=April 20, 2016}} It carries the build number 10.0.14393 and version 1607. The first preview was released on December 16, 2015. It was released to the public on August 2, 2016. The Redstone 1 release of Windows 10 is supported for users of the Current Branch (CB), Current Branch for Business (CBB) and Long-Term Support Branch (LTSB) Version 1703 (Creators Update) Windows 10 Creators Update or Windows 10 Version 1703, codenamed "Redstone 2", is the third major update to Windows 10 and the second of the four major updates planned under the Redstone codenames. The first preview was released to Insiders on August 11, 2016. Redstone 3 Windows 10 "Redstone 3", is the fourth major update to Windows 10 and the third of the four major updates planned under the Redstone codenames. The first preview was released to Insiders on April 7, 2017. Mobile version history Version 1511 (November update) Windows 10 Version 1511 (build 10.0.10586), codenamed "Threshold", is the first release of Windows 10 Mobile. Version 1607 (Anniversary Update) Windows 10 Anniversary Update, or Windows 10 Version 1607 (build 10.0.14393), codenamed "Redstone 1", is the second major update to Windows 10 and the first of the four major updates planned under the Redstone codenames. ZDNet|last=Foley|first=Mary Jo|website=ZDNet|accessdate=April 20, 2016}} It carries the build number 10.0.14393 and version 1607. The first preview was released on December 16, 2015. It was released to the public on August 2, 2016. The Redstone 1 release of Windows 10 is supported for users of the Current Branch (CB) and Current Branch for Business (CBB). Version 1703 (Creators Update) Windows 10 Creators Update or Windows 10 Version 1703, codenamed "Redstone 2", is the third major update to Windows 10 and the second of the four major updates planned under the Redstone codenames. The first preview was released to Insiders on August 11, 2016. See also Microsoft related * Windows Server 2016 version history * Windows Phone version history * Windows 10 Mobile version history * Xbox OS version history Other operating systems * macOS version history * Ubuntu version history * Android version history * iOS version history References External links * Windows 10 update history * Windows 10 Release Information on Microsoft TechNet * Windows 10 Download and Update Assistant Category:Windows 10 Category:History of Microsoft Category:Software version histories Category:Tablet operating systems